Suspicion
by Dr-J33
Summary: Isogai is a bit suspicious about how much time Maehara and Kataoka have been spending together. Some shipping.


Yuuma Isogai was the kind of person to trust others easily. He was also never suspicious of another person.

This moment was an exception.

Isogai watched from across the classroom as Kataoka and Maehara talked, unable to tell what they were discussing.

"Those two have been awful close lately..." Muttered Isogai.

For the past week, Isogai's lifelong best friend and his fellow class rep (and crush) had been spending more time together than usual, walking home from school together, partnering up for Karasuma's training sessions, Fuwa even claimed to have seen them in a cake shop together.

"Something up Isogai?"

Isogai looked up and noticed Nagisa standing next to him.

"Oh, Nagisa."

"You seem a bit out of it."

"I-It's nothing." Said Isogai "Say... Is it me or has Maehara been spending more time with Kataoka than usual?"

Nagisa looked at his two classmates.

"Now that you mention it... Yeah..."

"Wonder why?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"No clue."

Across the room Maehara nodded at Kataoka, who walked over to her fellow class rep.

"Hey, Isogai."

"Oh, Kataoka, how can I help you?" Asked Isogai.

"Could you meet me in the science room after classes end?" Asked Kataoka. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, of course"

Kataoka smiled.

"Great, I'll see you then."

She walked back over to Maehara as Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder what she wants to talk about."

"Maybe it's related to why she's spending all this time with Maehara." Said Isogai.

In a matter of seconds Isogai's eyes widened.

"What if..."

* * *

Isogai stepped in the science room to find Maehara dressed like a king sitting in a throne of hold, with Kataoka dressed as a playboy bunny sitting on his lap.

"Hey Isogai, just wanted to let ya know that I'm seeing Megu." Said Maehara. "Ya know, the girl you asked me not to date?"

"Ha! You're so funny Hiroto!" Said Kataoka.

"Make out with me in front of Isogai until he cries." Said Maehara.

The object of Isogai's affections began furiously making out with Maehara as Isogai looked on in horror.

"No... Stop it!"

* * *

Isogai shivered.

"Well maybe not that overplayed but..."

"I don't know if I want to find out what you're thinking." Said Nagisa.

Isogai looked at Kataoka and Maehara.

"I'll find out in a few hours I guess."

* * *

Classes ended and Isogai packed up his school bag.

"Well... It's time."

Isogai got up and walked out of the classroom, where Kataoka was waiting.

"Come on, let's go." Said Kataoka.

She led Isogai down the hall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Isogai.

"Well I've been talking with Maehara..." She began. "I learned some pretty interesting things from him..."

"R-Really..."

"Yeah... He's actually waiting for us in the science room... He... No... We both have something to say to you."

"I wonder what that could be?" Said Isogai nervously.

They reached the Science room.

"Here we are" said Isogai.

"Yeah." Said Kataoka.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"... We're going into the science room remember?" Said Kataoka.

"O-Oh... R-Right."

Isogai opened the door and stepped inside. It was pitch black inside.

"Maehara? You wanted to say something to me?"

"Yeah!" Maehara's Voice called out from the darkness. "Let's tell him together Kataoka!"

Isogai shut his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Here it comes..."

POP

"Happy birthday!"

Isogai's eyes shot open in confusion. The lights were on now, revealing everything that was once hidden by the dark. The room was set up for a party, decorations strewn about, food set out on tables, and his classmates stood around the room holding party popers, Maehara at the center of them.

"Eh?"

Isogai felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Kataoka's.

"Happy birthday Isogai."

The lights clicked on in Isogai's head.

"I forgot it was my birthday..."

Maehara approached his best friend and put a party hat on his head.

"You're always like this." Said Maehara. "You work so hard that you forget your own birthday, it's kind of sad actually."

"We've been working together to pull off this party." Said Kataoka. "Discussing plans whenever we could, talking Korosensei into setting up the decor-"

"We even got a cake." Said Maehara, gesturing to. Chocolate frosted cake in the corner.

Everything was starting to make sense to Isogai.

"All this time..."

Tears started to form in the Ikemen's eyes.

"I-Isogai?"

He pulled his two closest friends into a sudden, tight hug.

"You guys are the best..."

Kataoka smiled and patted Isogai on the back.

"Thank you..."

Maehara tried to squeeze out of the hug.

"Yeah man I love you too but could you please let go?"

* * *

The party was going well. The three were standing by a table, having a drink of punch.

"You know, I was actually kind of worried when you asked me to come here." Said Isogai.

"How so?" Asked Kataoka.

"What? Did you think we were dating or something?" Asked Maehara jokingly.

"..."

"... You did didn't you?"

Kataoka chuckled.

"Yeah Maehara is not my type. Too slimy."

"Hey!"

Isogai smiled.

"I'm just glad everything is alright."

"Hey man, I promised you that Kataoka was off limits, and I'll never break a promise with you."

"Wait you made a promise not to make a move on me?" Asked Kataoka, surprised.

The two boys froze.

"... Oops."

Isogai gulped nervously as Kataoka turned her attention to him.

"Why don't you want Maehara to make a move on me?" She asked.

"Well... You see-"

Isogai was interupted as he felt something wet on his shoulder. Looking up Isogai saw Korosensei, clinging to the ceiling, practically drooling as he wrote in a notebook.

"Such juicy gossip..."

"..."

Moments later Korosensei was chased out of the classroom by Kataoka and Isogi as Maehara watched them leave.

"That was a close one." Muttered Maehara as he took another sip of his drink.

* * *

 **Happy birthday to everyone's favorite Ikemen.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, my tablet has been sucking lately. Hopefully that'll change soon.**

 **Anyways as always thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
